Black Plastic Bracelets and Really Long Names
by Tiarageek
Summary: Parody. All about Long named people, some of whom wear black plastic bracelets, others, not.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: I could spend twenty minutes trying to explain how I don't usually write Mary-Sues, and telling you the whole story of how this fic came to be. In the end, though, I guess it's more of a parody. If you hate it, great! If you don't... you kind of scare me. Really, it was written to amuse me and a few other people.  
  
On that note, thanks go out to That chick with the funny hair for originally giving the idea to me, and Citrus Fishy for helping me with names and back story, and ROFLing a lot. Major Glo(m)page to the two of you. :o)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Cassie Alexandra Magelican sighed, finally having found a seat on the train. It wasn't quite empty; a green haired girl sat in the corner, listening to very loud music. She wore a black mini skirt over purple and black striped stockings, and Good Charlotte baby doll top. On her arms were black plastic bracelets.  
  
"Umm, excuse me," Cassie started nervously. "Do.. do you mind if I sit here?" She looked at the floor as she said this, afraid that whatever this green haired girl had was catching.  
  
The loud music girl removed her headphones and rolled her eyes. "If you must... I'm Nicole, by the way. Nicole Hillary Charlotte Black-Lupin. Everyone calls me Nik, though. With a k."  
  
Cassie nodded at Nik-with-a-k. "Lupin? Are you related to-"  
  
But before Cassie could finish her question, Nik answered. "Remus Lupin? Your Defense teacher from a few years back? Yeah," she grinned. "My dad."  
  
"I had no idea he had kids. Nice to meet you, by the way. I'm Cassie."  
  
At that moment, three people walked into their car. Two boys, one with flame red hair, one with bright green eyes. The third, a girl belonging to some very bushy brown hair.  
  
Nik saw the boy with green eyes, and immediately lit up. "Harry! Harry! Harry, have you guys found seats yet? Oh, please say no, sit with us! This is Cassie, by the way," she added as an afterthought.  
  
The three of them gave feeble waves towards Cassie, and Harry smirked at his pseudo-sister. "Sure, Char. Ron and Hermione have to go up front for a bit, though." He said this eyeing them, as if they'd forgotten. They of course, had.  
  
Watching a girl you'd just met sprout wings has a tendency to do that to you. 


	2. Chapter Two

Author's note: Many thanks to the great Citrus Fishy for helping some more. She titled, she LOLed, and now, she has something to say: Hi, Mom!  
  
Erm. Yeah. She means "I think Emily rocks like woah." Communication errors, y'know? So, back to the story :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cassie looked embarrassed.  
  
Worse then that- she was embarrassed. She started chewing on the hair from her light brown pigtails, tilting her head to the left. She looked a lot like a ten year old fairy, chewing on her hair like that, rather then the sixteen year old she was.  
  
The rest of her compartment stared at her newly grown wings, a bit embarrassed for her. Ron was, of course, the first to speak.  
  
"Blimey! You have wings!" Hermione stepped on his toe. "Ouch! Whadid you do that for?! She has wings! You can see 'em, can't ya, 'Mione? It's not like thestrals or something, is it? Harry, you see them, don't you? Char? I'm not loony, am I?"  
  
Hermione buried her face in her hands, shaking her head. A low mumble of "Clueless git" could be heard coming from her direction. Nik pat her on the back.  
  
"It's ok, Herm. Guys are jerks. Clueless ones," she said, staring coldly at Ron. He didn't like that much.  
  
"What?! The girl has wi-". Harry stopped him this time, elbowing him in the ribs. "Shuddup!" he hissed in his best friend's ear.  
  
By this point, Cassie was in tears. They rolled down her heart shaped face and stained her brown plaid skirt. Hermione stopped her muttering and knelt down by Cassie.  
  
"It's ok, Cassie. You have very nice wings. They match your outfit and," she faltered, trying to think of another reason why it was dead nifty to have wings budding from your back. "And I'm sure they can be quite nifty. Wonderful conversation piece, anyway!"  
  
"I think they're kind of hot." Harry gasped at what he'd just said, covering his mouth as if it'd make a difference. "I mean... er.."  
  
"He wants to know what's with the fairy thing, dude," Nik stated. Harry gave a quick nod and mumbled "thanks, Char" towards the green haired girl.  
  
Cassie giggled and wiped tears from her brilliant hazel eyes. "Well, that's it, really. I'm part fairy. I had to hide the wings on the trip to Kings Cross, Muggles don't think much of them, do they? I sort of forgot they were there. Silly, really." She bit her lip. "Why's everyone calling you 'Char', Nik?"  
  
Char/Nik rolled her eyes. "Their nickname for me. Because of one of my middle names, Charlotte. And," she gestured towards her shirt, "my favorite band. They're absolute crazies, honestly. No one but my dad ever called me 'Char'" she stopped, facing towards the window and away from everyone else. She gazed absentmindedly and played with the bracelets on her arm. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at their shoes, not sure of what to say. Cassie merely grinned at the image of Professor Lupin calling this girl "Char."  
  
"I... I didn't know, Ch... Nik. Sorry." Harry had an odd look on his face, as if he were debating hugging his now whimpering sort-of sister, yet couldn't bring himself to it.  
  
"It's ok," Nik told him, although she didn't say it quite confidently. "I mean... you only just learned you had a sister, after losing him and all. He was as much your dad as mine, wasn't he? I'm being silly. You're my brother! Call me Char." She grinned as she gave an only half-willing Harry a hug.  
  
Cassie looked as if she was going to explode, trying to put all this together in her little fairy brain. 


End file.
